1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and improved method and apparatus for pulling bushings or bearings. More specifically the present invention provides a method and apparatus for pulling bushings or bearings quickly and easily from a hole wherein the bushing or bearing is tightly positioned within the hole and requires special tools and/or methods for removing the bushing or bearing from the hole, particularly when the bushing or bearing is situated in a blind hole. For reference purposes, the term bushing will be used synonymously with the term bearing since the method and apparatus of the present invention applies to the removal of both bushings and bearings similarly situated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of bushings and bearings can be frequently mounted in situations where the bushing can only be accessed from one side, this is commonly known as a blind hole. Often times, as in the case of a standard bushing used for a tree spade, there is no space left behind the bushing in order to leverage a damaged bushing from the hole. Furthermore, conventional type bushing pullers, even blind hole bushing pullers cannot pull bushing from a blind hole if there is no gap present behind the bushing, or if there is no bushing mount so as to grab the bushing with standard type bushing pullers.
The conventional method of removing a bushing that is press fit into a blind hole would be to cut off the back end or grease cap of the blind hole with a torch. After the back end of the blind hole is cut off, then the damaged bushing is then carefully cut lengthwise with a torch, while at the same time being careful so as to not damage the bushing boss supporting the bushing. The damaged bushing can then be forced out from the back end with a tool and/or a hammer. After the bushing is removed, the lining within the bushing boss would need to be inspected for damage and properly cleaned before a new bushing can be inserted. Furthermore, the grease cap or the back end of the blind hole would need to be welded back on and a new bushing can then be inserted.
The entire procedure of removing the damaged bushing using this conventional method can take approximately 30 minutes to an hour for each damaged bushing. This can place a machine that uses multiple bushings out of service for a few days. We have therefore provided a bushing removal tool and method that can remove damaged bushings quickly and easily in about five minutes without a concern of causing any other damage to the bushing boss supporting the bushing.
There have been various types of bushing and bearing pullers available in the marketplace, but none have gained widespread acceptance because of their difficulty of use and the inability for quickly and easily removing bushing or bearings, particularly from a blind hole. In addition, other types of bushing pullers require additional time to remove the bushing/bearing, do not provide flexibility and ease of use of our puller and do not employ the particular method that we have developed in removing bushings and bearings from a bushing boss or a hole, especially when the bushing/bearing is situated in a blind hole.
These and other types of pullers used in the past do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of our method and apparatus for pulling bushings and bearings. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method and apparatus of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.